The Marriage of Kid
by Kid-Kun88
Summary: Kid and Chiyoko Are getting married, but his friends still dont know...
1. Chapter 1

~{Day Before Kid and Ckiyoko's Marriage} ~

Class is already is in session. Kid arrived 1 hour and 8 min. later than 7, (the time it regulary starts) to keep everything symmetrical. As he walks through the hallways, he notices Chiyoko running towards a classroom. He decides to stop her.

"Hey Chiyoko!" he said, smiling slightly.  
"Oh hey, Kid. Why're you late?" she asked.  
"Well, i guess i wanted to come at a symmetrical time." Laughs  
"What about Liz and Patty?"  
"They didn't want to be late, i suppose. That reminds me why aren't you suppose to be in class?"  
"Yeah, umm. You see... I was running a bit late." she said.  
"Oh, no problem then. Well you should get going, you don't want to be more late" he said.  
"Thanks babe! Well see ya in a bit! Bye," She said as she sped towards her class.  
"Well, I guess I have to get going too. I did after all come a bit late too." he said as he walked down the narrow hallway.

As he walks into class, he notices everyone staring at him. He looks over to Professor Stein, who is waiting for Kid to take his seat. He walks over to where Liz and Patty are seated, and sits down. Professor Stein continues his lesson.

Whispers to Patty: " Hey what did I miss?" Kid looks at her notebook, and sees pictures of giraffes, elephants, lions, and a bunch of other animals. "Eh, nevermind." Looks over at Liz's paper, and sees nothing but her name in the top right hand corner. "EH? YOU TOO?" he exclaimed.

Professor Stein signals him to stop yelling, and continues.

"Okay then." he stated.

The lesson goes by rather quickly, and its time for lunch. The gang, shows up in front of Professor Stein's classroom.

"Hey Tsubaki, why don't you tell Soul how many push-ups i did?" Black*Star asked.  
Tsubaki smiles and says,"I think it was 4,999, wasn't it?"  
"YOU LIAR YOU CAN ONLY DO 300!" exclaimed Soul.  
"NUH-UH I CAN DO 3 TIMES AS MUCH AS I DID, TSUBAKI JUST TOLD ME IT WAS GETTING LATE!" yelled Black*Star.

The two get into an all out brawl, as Tsubaki stands there smiling nervously, Patty is cheering on the fight, and Liz is just watching the fight.

Kid and Maka just stand there watching everything happen and ask each other, with perfect timing, "Are we the only normal ones?"

Kid calls off the fight and says," Hey guys we should wait for Chiyoko."

Everyone agrees and waits with him.

Finally, Chiyoko shows up, hugs Kid and says," So when will we tell them babe?"  
Kid responds, "In a bit, promise."  
"Okay" says Chiyoko.

The group eats their lunch and the time comes.

"I think right now would be a good time to tell 'em, don't you?" Kid asks Chiyoko.  
"I agree," she says.

Nods and says, " Guys Chiyoko and i have an announcement to make."

The gang just watches him.

"We are getting married!"

The group, shocked a first, doesn't know how to react to this announcement. They all have blank expressions on their faces in awe. After a while, they clap and cheer, "CONGRATS YOU TWO!"

Chiyoko and Kid's faces go rose red.

Prt.1 concluded


	2. Chapter 2

~{The day before The Wedding}~  
Pt. 2

"So when is the wedding?" Maka asked.  
"Erm, tomorrow!" said Kid excitedly.  
Chiyoko smiles and hugs Kid.  
Black*Star adds," YAHOOOO! KID TOOK MY ADVICE AND BECAME A PLAYAA!"

Soul hits him and says,"Dammit Black Star, shut up. This is important for them!"  
"Thanks, Soul." says Kid.  
"Oww... What the hell, Soul?!" pipes in Black Star.  
"You deserved it" said Liz.

Patty is just laughing at the scenario.

Kid, Maka, Chiyoko, and Tsubaki stare at them.

"Hey guys!" said a familiar voice.  
"Hey look, it's Ox!" yelled Black Star.  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" screamed Soul.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Patty screeched still laughing.  
"Oh hey, Ox." said Kid.  
"What's new, guys?" queried Ox.  
"Well, Kid is getting married..." said Maka.  
"Huh? I-Is this true Kid?" asked Ox.  
"Yeah, why?" responds Kid.  
"Nevermind that. Who's the lucky girl?"  
Chiyoko smiles and waves. "Right here!"  
"Ah, make sure Kid doesn't forget to fold the toilet paper!" Ox chuckles.  
"Wait for it..." adds Liz.  
"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT TO FOLD THE TOILET PAPER! I HAVE TO GO CHECK! BE RIGHT BACK GUYS!" said Kid as he runs off.  
"Huh? I was only teasing..." said Ox.

6:56 in the afternoon  
Kid finishes up texting Chiyoko, saying "Well I guess I have to go Chiyoko, I have homework to attend to."  
Chiyoko responds "Aww, okay. see you tomorrow sweety!"  
"K, good night, Love!" he texts her.

The conversation ends.

9:40 Almost time for Kid to sleep.

He thinks to himself:  
"Tomorrow. Tomorrow, is it. The day, we get married. Man, a month of planning passed so damn fast! But finally, Chiyoko and I are gonna be united. Yeah, tomorrow is special for sure..."

Kid falls asleep at the end of this thought.

End of Pt.2


	3. Chapter 3

~{Kid's dream}~  
Pt.3.

Kid was walking around death city on a very sunny day. He noticed a girl from a distance. At first, the girl seemed to be Maka. But, as he walked closer and closer, he realized that isnt Maka. He thought she was Maka, because of the black vest and the redd-ish skirt. He then saw he was two feet in front of her.

"Hello," the girl said.  
"Hey there, I'm Kid." he responded.  
"Oh, you must be the son of Shinigami-sama!" she said.  
"yep..." he said thinking of his father.  
"Oh, okay! Well my name is Chiyoko Okan!" she said happily.  
"Nice to meet you, Chiyoko." he smiled.  
"Well I have to get going." she said.  
"Oh okay, so... do you have a phone?" he asked nervously.  
"Yeah I do, you want my number?"  
"mhmm." he nods.  
"Here." she hands him her number.  
"Th-Thank you." he said.  
"Sure! Anything for a Reaper!" she admitted.  
"That reminds me, do you attend school at the DWMA?" he asked.  
"I'm actually starting tomorrow, but hey, I have to go. My mother gets upset when I'm late."  
"Yeah well, see you tomorrow!" he exclaimed.  
"'Kay! Bye-Bye!" she said as she left.  
"Damn, shes cute. But that doesn't explain why I was nervous..." he whispered to himself.

The next part of his dream was walking toward the DWMA earlier than he usually does. He did so just to see Chiyoko. He runs into her.

"Oh hey Chiyoko!" he said.  
"Hey kid, listen I have to tell you something..."  
"Sure what is it?"  
"I'm an endless witch, daughter of Eibon and Beatrice."  
"Oh... um at the DWMA, we hunt witches..."  
"I know that, but I'm good. I'm a good guy, like you guys."  
"Did you talk to my father?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay then. I won't let anyone harm you."  
"And another thing is, I am always accused for being one..."  
"Meh, you don't have to worry about that. They'll see you with me, and no one will bother you, promise!"  
"O-Okay!" she hugged kid.  
Kid blushed.

He was too nervous to ask, but he got his game up and asked,

" Um, Chiyoko..."  
"Yes, Kid?" she asked.  
"You wanna go out with me?"Kid blushed dark red.  
"umm..."

Kid felt his heart accelerate as she whispered in his ear:

"Yes, Kid. I would love too."

Kid almost passed out at the sound of 'yes'.

"K-Kid? You okay?"  
"Huh? oh yeah. so you said yes, right?"  
She nodded. Kid jumped at her and gave her a huge hug.

Next part was the day he proposed to Chiyoko.

"This place is really fancy, Kid!" Chiyoko exclaimed in that one French restaurant near the DWMA.

Kid couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her hair was wavy, and had a cute flower on both sides. Perfectly symmetrical. She wore a nice red and black dress, with black high heels.

"Hey Kid, what are you ordering?" Chiyoko asked.  
"Umm, Chiyoko..." Kid said, ignoring her question.  
"Yes, Kid?"  
Kid gets on his knees, pulls out a box with two Shinigami rings and says, "Chiyoko, we have been dating for about 3 years. I really love you and I was wondering. Will you marry me?"  
Chiyoko teared up, and said, "K-Kid... I will. I will marry you."

Those words carried on inside Kid's subconscious mind, repeating over and over. "I will. I will. I will. I will. I will. I will. I will."

Kid then woke up at precisely 8 am. He thought, " After today, I want to be called, Death the Adult... Nahh, too cheesy.

Kid then got ready for his long awaited marriage.

**I hope this explained who Chiyoko is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank all of you readers for standing by! I haven't been posting that much, but I will! Thanks for all the support! **

* * *

~{Right Before the Wedding}~  
Pt 4

Unfortunately for Kid, today is a school day. At lunch, he couldn't find Chiyoko. At last he found her and he kept his distance. He couldn't understand it but, something about her today made his heart accelerate. When he saw her, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Wait, no. He felt as if a whole zoo exploded in him.

When school finished, he was waiting for Chiyoko outside the DWMA. As expected, Black*Star and Soul teased Kid.

"HAHAHA" Soul yelled. " KID'S NOT A FREE MAN ANYMORE!" he cracked up.  
"I CAN IMAGINE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE WHEN HE SEES CHIYOKO WALKING UP THE ROW!" Black*Star screeched.  
"Guys, shut up..." Kid started feeling irritated from the two idiots. He did, however, imagine how beautiful Chiyoko would look, walking up the row. Then walking up to the stage, leading to infront of Kid, holding each other's hands.

"Hey Soul! Why don't we predict how the wedding is gonna be?" Black*Star chuckled.  
"Hehe. I don't see why we shouldn't!" Soul responded.  
"This is gonna be good..." Liz stated.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Patty screeched.

The two idiots leaped toward each other gracefully. Meanwhile, Kid commanded Liz and Patty to transform into their weapon form, knowing what was to come.

"OH, KID!" said Black*Star.  
"OH, CHIYOKO!" responded Soul.  
"OH, KID!"  
"OH, CHIYOKO!"  
"Can I shoot them now?" Kid asked.  
"Not yet, things are gettin interesting..." Liz responded.  
"OH, KID!"  
"OH, CHIYOKO!"  
"OH, KID!"  
"OH, CHIYOKO!"

The two finally met each other halfway. They hugged each other with true bromance. Then, they cracked up about it and teased Kid some more. Kid pulled the trigger.

"Oww!" Soul and Black*Star said as they got up from the ground.  
"Oops, sorry. My fingers slipped..." Kid said sarcastically.

Maka, Tsubaki, and Chiyoko walked out of the DWMA noticing Soul and Black*Star on the ground.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" yelled Tsubaki.  
"Y-Yeah... Kid?" Maka asked looking at him. She sighed. "What did they do this time?"  
"Kiddo..." said Chiyoko, nervously.  
"Nevermind that. Shall we go, my lady?" said Kid as he smirked.  
"Yeah, sure!" Chiyoko responded, blushing.

As she waved good-bye to everyone, they began walking.

"REMEMBER TO SHOW UP AT 8 PM!" yelled Kid.  
"Fine, Kid!" everyone yelled back.

When they got to the mansion, Patty and Liz went up to their room, Chiyoko sat on the couch, and Kid went to get ready.

As Kid was getting ready, he was still remembering her response. He loved her, so much that even symmetry couldn't compare.

"I will. I will. I will."

Those two words kept on repeating in his head. His face got more and more red, after every repetition.

"You girls ready?" Kid asked Liz and Patty.  
"Nah, not yet. Calm down Kid, it's barely 4!" said Liz.  
"N-NO! TAKE IT BACK! PLEASE AT LEAST SAY 3! ITS STILL SOMEWHAT SYMMETRICAL!" complained Kid.  
"Kid, I can't. I can't reverse time, ya know..." responded Liz.  
"Ugh! Fine then..." Kid complained.

As he walked down the stairs, he noticed Chiyoko watching TV.

"Hey Hun! Whatcha watching?" he asked.  
"Oh hi. Uh... I'm not sure... It seems... odd." she responded.  
"Did Patty suggest it?" he asked.  
"Yeah..." she said.  
"That's why..." he mumbled. "Are you gonna get ready?"  
"Yeah, I'm gonna go right now." she said.

As she left, she also remembered saying yes to Kid.

"I will. I will. I will."

She remembered it so clearly. She thought about it for a while.

"It seems as if it were yesterday." she said.


End file.
